


When God Looks the Other Way

by alien_lord



Series: Sabretooth Fics [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Demons, Drinking, Emotional Hurt, Emotional pain, Friends turned Enemies, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Longing, Memories, Old Friends, Regrets, Sadness, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: Victor spends his evenings people watching at bars, drinking away his regrets, hiding from his memories. He runs into old friend Logan, and they just talk, as opposed to try and bash in each others brains.





	When God Looks the Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely canon, obviously they were friends, and coworkers, and they're currently nemesis's, but the historical timeline is loose because I wanted to change it. They're just great together. The lyrics at the beginning are "Dig Down" by Muse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When hope and love has been lost  
And you fall to the ground  
You must find a way  
When the darkness descends  
And you're told it's the end  
You must find a way  
When God decides to look the other way  
And a clown takes the throne  
We must find a way  
Face the firing squad  
Against all the odds  
You will find a way

Dig down  
Dig down  
Dig down  
And find faith  
When you're close to the edge  
With a gun to your head  
You must find a way

When friends are thin on the ground  
And they try to divide us  
We must find a way  
We have entered the fray  
And we will not obey  
We must find a way  
Yeah

Dig down  
Dig down  
Dig down  
And find faith  
When they've left you for dead (dig down)  
And you can only see red (dig down)  
You must find a way

Dig down  
Dig down  
Dig down  
Find faith  
We won't let them divide (dig down)  
We will never abide (dig down)  
We will find a way

Dig down  
Dig down  
Dig down  
Faith  
Dig down  
Dig down  
Faith

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Life was lonely for Victor Creed. He didn’t really mind it anymore, it was just a constant state of being. He didn’t think of loneliness as a bad thing, just something that couldn’t be helped. It didn’t make him sad anymore, he honestly couldn’t remember if it had ever made him sad, it just turned him off the rest of the world. 

He spent his free times at bars. Dodging glances from other people, his huge frame filled up a bar stool as he hunched over the counter. Long blond hair hung down to nearly the bottom of his back, and his broad shoulders filled up the massive deer skin jacket he wore. His sideburns were thick, and his hands dwarfed the glass of rye he clutched, long, yellow nails pointed outward. 

The bar was loud, the sound of billiard balls smacking into things, a steady din from conversation, glasses clinking, and a general whir of excitement. Sometimes, when he wasn’t feeling particularly homicidal, he would go to the bar, just to be near people, and watch them interacting.  
There was no one from his past anymore, no one around that he loved, or cared for. His romantic partners were all long gone, and occasionally, he’d have a fling with some random girl at the bar, when he hadn’t gotten his dick wet in a while, but nothing lasted. He was too rough, too big, and too wild, and after one night they all left, and didn’t come back.

Victor didn’t take it personally, or so he told himself. There was no one he needed but himself, and that was the way he liked it. He didn’t want to wake up in bed next to someone, he liked being alone. Just the thought of never waking up next to someone enraged him that he squeezed his glass, accidentally shattering it. 

The bar tender looking up, surprised at the sound of breaking glass, and Victor was mildly embarrassed. “Sorry-“ he was going to make up some sort of half reason the glass broke, but he didn’t know what to say. Bustling over, she used a cloth to wipe up the broken glass, “Did you cut yourself?” She asked, her eyes dancing over his hands looking for a wound. 

He shook his big head, “Nah’, I’m fine. Look, uh, I’ll pay for tha’ glass. How much you need?” 

She shook her head, high brunette ponytail shaking behind herself when she spoke, “No need, it was an accident. Didja’ need another rye?”  
He nodded, and she got him another drink, he slid the money over the counter, and he was left to his own devices. Creed had already looked over the bar, but there was no one that he was particularly interested in tonight. Staying locked in his melancholy was his plan for tonight.   
Maybe fifteen or twenty minutes had passed when the door to the bar opened, and Victor caught a familiar scent in the air. Turning his head, he recognized the smell instantly. 

“Logan-“ he breathed out, voice low, just as a familiar voice spoke to him over his shoulder. 

“You comin’ to drink ya’ sorrows away?” Logan asked him, his voice low, and rude, as usual. “Or is this some elaborate plan where you try and pull my head off?” He scowled, “Should we take this outside?” Logan was used to this. They ran into each other, and they spent the next six hours beating each other. Nothing ever came of it, their healing factors worked too well, and it was pointless. 

Victor scowled into his drink, swirling the ice cubes around, getting lost in them. “I’m not lookin’ fer’ a fight tonigh’, Logan.” His brow furrowed, and took a long sip from his drink, staring straight ahead and ignoring the other man. 

Logan pulled a stool up beside him. “Well, that’s uncharacteristic. Ya’ must really be in a mood.” He looked over the broad blond, wondering what could have put him off fighting, generally that was Victor’s number one hobby. 

Logan wore his typical leather jacket, his hair dark and overgrown on top, his lamb chops thick on the sides of his face. Both men had met in similar settings like this for decades, and neither had aged a day. It seemed impossible to even imagine the two of them aging, they just stayed, stuck in time, never moving forward or back with their feud. 

In the twenties they both wore double breasted suits and hats that matched, that was when they were friends, working together. In the forties and fifties, times were also good, they served together, and then came back, not sure what to do with themselves, spent some of the fifties, before Korea, partying. In the sixties Logan embraced some of the hippy counter culture, while Victor was busy making good money off of being a mercenary in Vietnam, it was just after the sixties, they fell out, and their rivalry began. In the seventies, Victor wore flared jeans, and his hair was straight, parted in the middle. Logan wore his brushed back, and wore shirts with wide cuffs. In the 80’s, Victor cut his hair to his shoulders, and wore all black, mostly leather. Logan spiked his hair, and traded the flairs for ripped jeans. For a while, they hadn’t seen each other, but it didn’t seem like that had been the case as of late. 

Victor just heaved a sigh, and didn’t answer the other man, staring into his drink. They sat beside each other, silently, for a long time, and briefly, Victor wondered why it couldn’t always have been like this. Just the two of them, sitting together, side by side. It would have made him feel less lonely. He wondered why he’d made so many mistakes, and why he just couldn’t sort himself out enough to start fresh. He’d had brief periods like this before, thinking that maybe he’d start over, but then he’d kill a man with his claws the next day, and the sight and smell of the blood would drive him so crazy he’d decide there was nothing else he’d rather do. 

Logan seemed to be in a talkative mood, which was strange. Generally it was Victor goading him on, and Logan refusing to speak. He caught the attention of the bar tender, and asked for his beers, “Keep them comin’”. He told her, and got drinking.

“What’s got you in such a funk?” Logan asked his burly, ex-friend. “Usually you’re irritating the piss out of me if we run into each other like this.” He took a long sip from the bottle. “Or trying to beat me. Or shag some broad that’s around.” He chuckled, “Or both".

Victor shrugged, his glass of rye almost empty. “Just thinkin’ back. Wonderin’ what went wrong.” He sighed, “Missing a lot of memories. Lot of time passed an’ I don’t know wha’ I was doing.” Tapping one long nail on the counter, he added, “Time hasn’t been kind to us, nobody’s gonna’ remember us when we’re finally gone.” His shoulders slumped, and then rose again, “Time’s one thing I’ve had too much of.”

Logan took a long sip out of the bottle of beer. “Do you want to be remembered? There’s no benefit to it.” It was true, what was the point after you’re gone?   
“It’d be nice.” Victor shrugged, “What tha’ hell is the point in livin’ if you don’t leave anything behind?” Victor always felt trapped. Trapped in a world he couldn’t get ahead in, or find a reason to continue. He wondered how Logan always seemed like he knew what he was doing. It made him jealous. 

Logan shrugged and added, “Pretty sure people would say we done enough, last century was filled with destruction, people are going to remember that.” It wasn’t a lie, and Logan’s face pinched a little, thinking of his less honest, past.

Victor scowled, he didn’t like to admit fault, and generally didn’t feel bad for any harm he’s caused. 

“People don’t deserve nothin’” He snapped, his voice a tad deeper than usual, and Logan wondered momentarily if Victor was feeling bad. Victor’s temple throbbed, there was no reason for Logan to blame him, he thought, his hands were dirty too. 

“People don’t deserve anything, and neither do you-“ Logan told him, cracking open a new beer. “If you want to change your ways, bub, do something good with your time-“. There were lots of times he’d hoped Victor was going to straighten out, but time after time, Victor returned to his feral ways. 

Victor shook his head, “I’ve done too much bad in my time, there’s no reforming old Victor Creed.” His long canine teeth dug into his lower lip while he considered the possibility of himself being a good guy. He really didn’t see it. 

Logan shrugged his leather clad shoulders, “I said the same thing about myself, and look now-“ he set his beer down briefly, “I’m on the X-men. Xavier was wiling to give me a shot, you could do it too.”

Victor shook his head, “Never been a fan of too many rules, and the Prof, well he seems like a real stickler, not good with that sissy kinda’ stuff.” He winked at his old friend turned enemy, “Plus, I don’t got’ the frame for spandex. Too broad. Too many things’ ya’ don’t want to see.”  
Logan chortled, and shook his head. “We wear vinyl now-“

Victor laughed out loud, “Still seeing things on me, ya’ don’t want to see-“ he asked a more serious question, “Why aren’t we friends? Just like this? Havin’ a good time, old mates?” He flicked a strand of blond hair over a shoulder, tapping his nails against the wood of the counter. 

“Because every time I see you, you try and kill someone I love?” Logan snapped a little, finishing his beer and pushing it aside. “I get that you’ve got demons, bub. I got them too. Along with the damn ghosts that haunt me when I try and sleep. But some of those demons you keep feeding, and it’s dangerous for me to be around ya’.”

He stood up off the stool, drinking the last of his final beer. “Once you get your murdering and pillaging under control, I’d be glad to work with you again, bub.” 

Victor sighed, shaking his head, shoulders hunched. “Don’t know if tha’ will ever happen.”

Logan stared at him, “That’s on you, bub.” He nodded sharply, before saying, “Wish you well, you’re my brother from another life-“ and with that, Logan was gone, leaving Victor alone with his thoughts, his regrets, and his demons.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Sabretooth, and I'm going to be writing a bunch more Victor Creed centered fics. If you have any suggestions, don't hesitate and post, I love him a lot. I'm thinking of adding more to my Sabretooth/Jubilation Lee fic as well, so we will wait and see.   
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
